When the 'Cons are away,The 'Bots will play
by Cybertronian-Star
Summary: What goes on when the Autobots and thier human friends are not kicking decepticon aft? Humor, romance, adventure? Life is never normal when you have alien robots as friends.
1. Wide Load'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro and Paramount pictures…**lucky them! XD

Ok, just to get one thing straight…this has nothing to do with my TF3 Battle for the freedom fiction, this is something completely different :P

Hummergrey's fiction 'If an Autobot do NOT do the following' and Tenshi of light21's 'Autobot pranks' inspired me in some way, thanks Hummergrey and Tenshi *hug*.

In this, pretty much all pairings will be cannon and no slash, sorry xD. It will also have a large mixture of characters, although Bumblebee, Optimus and Sam will have more of the spotlight. This fiction will mostly contain one-shots but a few will have more than one chapters :D

"Transformers" - Normal speech

'Transformers' - Radio (mostly Bee)

_Transformers _- Thoughts

::Transformers:: - Com-link

'**Transformers' **- Cybertronian

XxX

**When the 'Cons are away…the 'Bots will play.**

XxX

"Shhh…we must be as quiet an' quick as ninja's." Whispered the jungle green Chevy twin.

"I know fool…ya big aft is blockin' my optical view." Hissed the poppy red twin.

Both slang-using mech's were crawling upon the hangar floor, more specifically Ironhide's _personal _recharge room, sneaking up to the titanic black mech's berth. Which the said mech was in the middle of a deep recharge.

"Dis is gonna be so bangin' Mudflap, I can't wait ta see his faceplates" Skids said, his blue optics bright with mischief.

"Duh…Skids. Now where youse want me ta put dat sticker?" Mudflap replied to his twins comment.

Skids sniggered. Oh he _knew _where to put the sticker. He also knew when the trigger happy 'Bot found out - they were gonna have smoking holes in their afts…but it would be worth it.

The mentioned sticker had a bright yellow background with 'Wide-Load' in the centre, written in bold black lettering. On his aft it would stick out like a sore thumb…Skids smirked. He could actually picture it in his processor.

"Quick 'Flap before he wakes up…or we're so owned." Skids nudged his red twin before moving out of the way. His joints creaked slightly in protest.

"Yo Skids bro…youse gotta get sum oil."

"Frag-off aft-kisser" Came the growled reply.

Mudflap crept up to the berth of Ironhide, sticker in his hand and stood up next to the recharging mech.

"Where ya want it ta go?"

Sniggering Skids replyed "On his fat aft"

"Haha dats grea- you mean I actually touch his aft?!?" Mudflap blurted out a bit too loud.

Ironhide rolled over murmuring something about polishing his twin cannons.

Both younger mech's sighed in relief - cycling their vents as a cybertronian equivalent to a sigh.

_Can't believe I am gonna do this…_Mudflap groaned peeling the sticker off and bending towards the Topkick mech's aft.

"On his left plate" He heard Skids whisper from somewhere behind him.

"Why I gotta do dis?"

"Cause youse a sucker"

"I hope his aft vents don't start ta cool demselves…" Mudflap said with a grimace, his blue optics dimming slightly.

The grass green mech had to hold his servo over his face. He was laughing so hard he was shuddering, optical fluid filling in his amused optics.

Mudflap just glared.

He went lower towards the gruff-cannon-totting-trigger-happy-force-to-be-reckoned-with and stuck the sticker neatly on his left aft-plate.

He held his right servo away from him, he felt betrayed by it.

"Lets get da hell outta ere" Skids breathed ,wiping fluid out of his optics.

Both Chevy twins quickly crawled out of Ironhide's room and towards the main hangar where the other Autobots were.

XxX

_A few hours later…_

The Autobots and a few humans were all in the hangar conversing with one another. Skids and Mudflap amongst them.

Ironhide came out of his room towards the busy 'Bot hanger in need of a cube of energon. He mumbled a greeting which was replied to. Upon noticing the black mech both red and green twins began to snigger. No one knew what they were laughing at until Ironhide turned around.

At this point every mech, femme and human were laughing at the rather bright sticker located on the jet black 'Bot's aft.

'I see you baby…shake that ass' began to pour from Bumblebee's speakers. The youngest mech was leaning upon a metal wall shaking with silent laughter, optical fluid flowing down his face-plates.

Hearing that song began to make everyone laugh harder - even Optimus and Ratchet were chuckling.

Ironhide turned round, annoyed with the laughter. He was still groggy.

"What you all giggling like femmes at?" Blue optics narrowed.

"Your aft is looking bright today Ironhide" Mikaela giggled ,leaning against a laughing Sam, who snorted before falling onto the floor laughing harder. Mikaela fell on top of Sam. Both teens were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"What the frags wrong with you all?!" The gruff mech demanded, glaring at the chuckling crew.

"Your right about your aft 'Hide" Grinned Sideswipe.

"Wha…" The black mech reached down to his aft and felt something there. He peeled it off and began to read. '_Wide load'_. He crunched the bumper-sticker up into a ball and let it drop to the floor.

His optics narrowed, red flecking into blue. His cannons roared and cracked to life. The room fell silent, even 'Bee had quickly switched his radio off.

Out the corner of his optics, Ironhide could see two retreating forms of a red Chevrolet Trax and a green Chevrolet Beat. Their laughing echoing off the walls.

"SKIDS!!!….MUDFLAP!!!…You pit fragging little glitches, wait till I get my cannons on you!. I am going to blow you new aft-holes!!!!" Boomed the GMC alt-formed 'Bot.

He stormed towards the silent group. Bumblebee squeaked in fear of getting his aft blown to bits and leapt out of his mentors warpath, scooping up his charges. Everyone moved right out of the way of the rampaging mech and watched as he began to blast plasma out of his prized cannons, aiming for the retreating twins.

After they began to get too far from his optical view, the old weapons specialist also transformed. His engines were snarling as he shot off towards Mudflap and Skids. Black smoke bellowing from his two funnels.

The humans and 'Bots were left in silence looking at each other, wondering weather to laugh or not.

I don't know about you lot but that made my day" The Corvette Stingray mech said, his face-plates twisting into a smile and he crossed his silver armoured arms.

XxX

_A/N:_ Well that's the first chapter ^^, I dunno if its ok or not, but I hope you like it, lol

If anyone has any ideas for a chapter don't hesitate to send me a PM or a review and I can feature your ideas :P.

This idea popped into my head when I was looking at funny car bumper stickers…I wanted to get one for my new car xD


	2. Scars of the past Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro and Paramount pictures**…lucky them! XD

This fan fiction was inspired by Hummergrey's and Tenshi of light21's fan fictions - which if you havent read, you had better get reading XP.

Woah! Thx for everything guys ^^….I thought that I had done it wrong but I am glad to see that you guys like it ^^ thanks!

**Story alert**: Lord Dragon, Laureas, Hummergrey

**Fav story: **The dark angel Hanyou, Hummergrey, Veekaizhanez, saviour angel, Obsessivefangirl101, Negimasamurai

**Author alert: **Saviour angel

**Review(s): **

**Hummergrey: **Lol, thanks! Haha yeah of course Sunny would do that, the 'narcissus' 'Bot- (always looking at himself) XD. Thanks again, trust the twins to do that XD….oo I might get that sticker, lol!.

**Saviour angel: **hehe X3 thankies :P, ooo that's actually a good idea, lol I might have to write up a chapter on that, lol thanks!

**Faecat: **Haha, I am glad that you can imagine it, I was hoping it would work XD, thanks! ^^

**Cliffjumpersfangirl**: Thankies :D, lol who wouldn't run from 'hides cannons ? :P

**Psyconinja7: **Xd they better run cause 'hides chasing their afts, lol and thx ^^

Thankyou all for taking your time reading my fics! ^^ (hugs for all)

On with chapter 2 :D

XxX

"Transformers" - Normal speech

'Transformers' - Radio (mostly Bee)

_Transformers _- Thoughts

::Transformers:: - Com-link

'**Transformers' **- Cybertronian

XxX

It was night at NEST's new military base in America, Sam and Mikaela had come to stay for the week, and were both now peacefully sleeping side by side in a bed, which was situated in Bumblebee's recharge room. They were on a large shelf, above Bee's berth, with a steel ladder as their way of getting up and down, although Bumblebee was thier personal elevator...not that he minded, mind you. The said young mech also resting his optics. Bumblebee however was not having the most peaceful of recharges, his processor filled with the scars of his past. The yellow youngling whimpered and moved restlessly on his berth, waking up the two human teens.

Mikaela who was closest, switched the bedside lamp on, squinting as her eyes were not used to the bright light illuminating from the lamp. They both sat up and peered down from the side of the shelf to where the yellow bot recharged below.

The yellow Autobot was by this time thrashing and mewling. Ethereal energon tears falling from dark optics.

"I think he's having a nightmare" The brunette female whispered. They had known the young mech suffered from nightmares occasionally. This had to be the worst they had seen.

"Bee…Bumblebee?" Sam called out to his best friend.

The whining increased.

Normally his charges calls would have woken the cadmium-yellow 'bot, but Bumblebee wasn't even responding, he looked like he was trying to get away, his broken vocal processor emitting harsh, pained whimpers. Sam and Mikaela became a little worried.

"Bee. Wake up!" Sam had now shouted. Watching his friend suffer was getting to him. They both began to climb down the silvery ladder. The pair shivered slightly due to the chilly November night, but at least the hangar had heating. Once they got down they wrapped their dressing gowns round themselves.

Sam had called out again. No answer.

_C'mon Bee, wake up… _Sam thought anxiously.

"I'll get Optimus" Mikaela said, and with that she opened the door and ran out of the room. It was becoming too much to bear.

While Mikaela was off to get help, Sam tried to console the Camaro mech.

It However, fell on deaf ears. The youngest Autobot would not wake up, he was trapped in a nightmare and the young male could hear fear in the cries 'Bee made. The noises reminded Sam of 'Bee's muted screams when sector seven had trapped, captivated and tortured the scout.

Sam desperately wanted to wake the 'bot up, he wanted to pet and sooth his friend, however he knew with how much Bumblebee was thrashing, it would be risky - he could injure himself.

_Hurry 'Kaela…_

XxX

Mikaela ran as fast as she could towards Optimus' room, she skidded to a halt in front of the door and she knocked hard.

"Optimus!"

She could hear a set of footprints making their way towards the door.

The Autobot commander opened the door and looked down . His royal blue optics flashing upon spotting

The young female. Her white dressing gown wrapped tightly around herself.

"Mikaela. Why are you up at this hour? I thought-"

"Its Bumblebee" She said, cutting him out.

"Bumblebee?" The flame tattooed Autobot replied, more than a little confused. His spark began to pulse ever so slightly.

"You have to hurry, he's having a nightmare, he wont wake up no matter what we try!" she replied, concern in her voice.

"Thank you Mikaela" With that the red and blue mech stepped over her and began to stride to Bumblebee's room.

_Poor little youngling…_He thought sadly.

XxX

Bumblebee continued to whimper, his cries echoing down the hangar waking up more than one 'bot . Ironhide came tearing his room, cannons blazing with a promise of rage.

One muted scream of fear and Bumblebee suddenly burst out of recharge, Making Sam jump and startle in surprise.

His optics flashed online, the baby blue light frightfully looking around. All of a sudden the yellow scout shot off of his berth and began to make a break for it. He would have succeeded if prime wasn't briskly walking into his room. The yellow mech collided with the regal leaders legs with a loud clang , falling on his aft with a squeak of surprise.

Optimus looked down to the young mech shaking in front of him. His powerful scanners picking up the other 'bots and humans as they watched with worry.

"Bee?.." Sam said, his voice quiet. His anxiety written over his face. Mikaela had just appeared and stood by her mates side, the same expression of angst on her face.

"Bumblebee." Rumbled the great Autobot leader.

The response was a few clicking sounds with the addition of tearful optics looking up.

"Come with me young one, lets take a walk around the base." Optimus bent down to his trusted scout and grabbed a smaller hand with one of his own colossal hands. He stood up, lightly lifting the Camaro mech up.

The sunny coloured mech was distressed and embarrassed. His hunched pose, combined with flattened antenna and doorwings told the proud Autobot that.

_A walk should settle him…_

::What was it…another nightmare?:: Ratchet.

::Yes::::Ah…I see…::

::Once we are outside, tell everyone, I do not wish to aggravate Bumblebee any more. Also tell Sam and Mikaela to go back to rech- sleep and Bumblebee will be along later.::

::Yes sir. Tell Bumblebee I would like to see him tomorrow after his training with Iron-blow-up-everything-Hide.::

Optimus smiled at his CMO's name for his trigger happy weapons specialist.

::Yes I will do, prime out.:: He signed out.

Patting Bumblebee's shoulder armour, Optimus opted to take the mech out for a spark to spark. The said mech whimpered slightly, rubbing at messy optics before following the blue and red mech out of the hangar. His vents cycling, representing a sigh.

The group watched the duo leave. Ratchet had told the group what had occurred and had said they should go back to recharge- sleep for the two teen humans.

XxX

Well that's the end of part 1 of "Scars of the past" I hope I didn't butcher it - but I think I did ^^;

Please tell me what you think of this - if its bad I wont post up the next part and I'll scrap the chapter. (I am trying hard on this fic) If this chapter is bad I'll think of a way to re-write it.

Thanks! Well if its ok…I hope you like it ^^


	3. Scars of the past Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro and Paramount pictures**…lucky them! XD

This fan fiction was inspired by Hummergrey's and Tenshi of light21's fan fictions - which if you havent read, you had better get reading XP.

Thx for all the love people :D srsly I am glad now I put the chapter up ^^.

**Story alert**: Clifjumpersfangirl, Crystal-moonlight-guardian, Tenshi of light21, Galidarion, StarSwoop, Wc8Gby.

**Author alert: **Clifjumpersfangirl.

**Fav story: **Clifjumpersfangirl, MISCrasyaboutfanfics, Tenshi of light21, Kitsune Triforce, Nek0Nek0, Gamoora.

**Fav author: **Clifjumpersfangirl.

**Review(s):**

**Clifjumpersfangirl: **Thank you…Yeah bless that yellow 'bot he's soooo cute ^-^. Yeah poor 'Bee he has a bottomless well of luck though xD.

**Hummergrey: **Thanks and yay! *phew* lol. Haha and yeah sure, go for it :D, I am glad you liked 'Hides name :P…use it all you like ^^

**Jessie07: **Thx! : )

**Saviour angel: **Thx^^ I am glad you like it : )

**MISCrasyaboutfanfics: **Thank you!! Yay story ideas :D, I'll credit you when I come to writing them thanks ^^.

**Tenshi of light21: **Thank you : ) , haha, lol well you are welcome to use it! ^^. Haha yeah ^^; when I write I tend to miss things out…I need to get a BETA reader, lol, but thank you though :D, hehe I might tinker with this chapter and add more Aft puns..just for ya : ).

**Tenshi of light21: **Thanks! Ahh ok thx for the warning, when someone tells me, I'll go to replying via emails/Pm's thx for the note. Thank you very much for the help here, I think I will get a BETA, do you know anyone who could help? Yeah I feel sorry for 'Bee, but I do agree…I did make him very young here *oops* I'll edit it so it fits his adolescent age more and thanks again!! ^^

**StarSwoop: **Thanks I appreciate it ^^.

XxX

"Transformers" - Normal speech

'Transformers' - Radio (mostly Bee)

_Transformers _- Thoughts

::Transformers:: - Com-link

'**Transformers' **- Cybertronian

XxX

The night sky was full of glittering orbs, twinkling at peace in their velvety indigo blanket. Below that beautiful scenic sky were two robotic organisms. One standing tall and wise , the other hunched and innocent.

Optimus prime and Bumblebee were walking outside the main hangar - their footsteps quiet. Neither wanted to wake up the resting humans inside. The last prime looked down at his youngest comrade, his deep blue optics softening as he took in the Camaro 'bot.

Bumblebee was still clicking and twittering slightly, one hand still wiping at energon-tear covered faceplates. His antennae and door-wings still flat against his person. Optimus could hear the younger mech's vents whirring. He could tell that the yellow mech was still very stressed, his form trembling and rigid.

The duo had stopped walking. There were on the furthest runway in the base - far away from anyone else…Save the few crickets who were chirping in harmony with each other.

"Bumblebee…" Prime started, his rich voice startling Bumblebee who turned stagnant upon hearing his name.

"Ye-yes..s-sir?" Replied the scout. His young British accent sounded scratchy and strained.

"Bumblebee…please don't use your vocal processor…"

Optimus cycled his vents. He truly felt sorry for the yellow minibot. _I would give anything to hear that voice again…_

In order to soothe the younger 'bot, the great prime realised that he had to sit down to comfort him. The scout was small, even for Cybertronian standards.

He went to sit on the runway, his gears clicking and groaning in slight protest. He crossed his great legs - careful not to scratch his paintwork.

If the situation was different Optimus was sure the others (if they were there) - including Bumblebee would find this amusing. The valiant, wise, and noble leader of the Autobots was sitting crossed legged on a tarmac runway.

Bumblebee was giving a slightly confused look, antennae lifting ever so slightly. Baby blue optics widening. Prime's mouth plates twitched into a small smile.

He patted the ground next to himself. Sending a silent however meaningful invitation for the adolescent to join him.

Bumblebee did not object.

He trotted over to his commander until he was right next to the Peterbilt 'bot and sat down himself.

Optimus looked over at Bumblebee. The mech's posture was hunched and was twirling his metal digits on the tarmac, taking off small stones with it.

"Care to tell me what happened in your nightmare?" Optimus spoke at last, breaking the silence.

Worried, angelic blue optics snapped up to look at calm royal blue optics.

::Just memories replaying in my processor sir.:: After texting that to the Peterbilt mech Bumblebee averted his gaze. He suddenly found the floor incredibly interesting.

"Bumblebee…please tell me. It will do your spark good to get it off of your chassis."

::Ok sir.:: The golden-yellow mech had sagged after that. He knew there was no point in hiding it anyway. Prime would tell Ironhide and Ironhide…Bumblebee really didn't want think about that.

::It was about Tyger pax.:: That was all the young scout needed to say. After texting those words, he once again avoided the flamed mech's burning blue optics. He felt embarrassed. He wanted to prove himself to all the other Autobots, but how _could_ he?…It seemed that none of the other 'Bots had this problem.

_Cause I am a coward… _Bumblebee thought dejectedly.

Optimus watched the younger mech for a moment. He didn't know what to say, or how to start a conversation about this sensitive matter.

He was so proud of the younger 'bot. Mech's older, braver and wiser than he, were broken and turned into shivering bundles of wires by the decepticon interrogators. Bumblebee had turned the tide of the war. The scout was a hero, but why couldn't he accept it?.

_He feels responsible about his team… _Optimus cycled his vents. Bumblebee brought him out of his ruminating.

::I was bound to that energon covered slab of metal. I was so scared. I watched the light leave all of my comrades eyes…but then the light came back. It was not blue but red and hateful.::

The metallic yellow mech shifted uncomfortably.

::I couldn't get away. I was struggling against the cables but I couldn't get free. They all came closer…they called me a coward for not helping them. They then started to tear through my armour, ripping out wires and severing my energon lines…I woke up after that.::

::I am a coward:: The yellow mech sobbed. A pitiful whining sounded from the Camaro 'bot.

::I didn't even try to help…I just stayed silent. I-::

"Your are not a coward." Prime said sternly. _Primus…_

It was time the younger Autobot knew how courageous he was.

"Bumblebee. I am so proud of you. All the others are for the noble thing you did. I…In all my life haven't seen anyone as loyal as you. Your comrades would be proud of you also…never forget that."

He rested his colossal hand against the yellow and black mech's shoulder armour.

"You are a hero. If it wasn't for you…none of us would be here now. The war has claimed so much…taken a lot from us…Autobot or Decepticon. We were all brothers once…" He trailed off.

"Young one. Your are like the son I never got to have…the war made sure of that. We love you with all our sparks. You have never been a coward. Although none of us share the same creators - save the twins…We all are family."

The young mech looked up at Optimus with burning bright optics. He couldn't wait any longer… His spark was pulsing with euphoria.

The blue and red Autobot was surprised and grunted lightly, when the yellow mech had tackled him to the ground, hugging him around the waist.

::Thanks Optimus!:: The Camaro Autobot had texted, his optics full of happiness. This made the leaders spark swell with emotion.

The said mech couldn't help but smile at his youngest comrade. He patted and stroked the mech lightly on his backplates. _Thank you Primus for bringing him to us…He is the hope we all dreamed to have…_

After another few minutes Bumblebee broke apart from his commander, sat up and looked up to the starry sky above.

Optimus also sat up, his gears clicking into place.

::Its so beautiful isn't it sir?::"Yes it is." Optimus replied, also watching the stars slowly dance across the sky.

::I never looked at stars like that before - but Sam and Mikaela took me stargazing one night and they were just so peaceful up there, shining bright…:: The young scout cycled his vents contentedly. His doorwings waved lightly, creating a calming humming sound.

"If you look hard enough, you can see beauty in anything. Humans perceive things in many ways. They are such a creative species." Optimus said softly. He was glad that Bumblebee finally had friends who were his age.

Just then a bright shooting star sped across the sky, then disappeared into the night.

Bumblebee's antennae shot straight up in excitement.::Sir! Make a wish. Its something the humans do when they see a shooting star.::

_Young innocence… _The Autobot leader thought tenderly. He was truly glad that the sadness had uplifted from the scout and his bright, cheerful persona was back.

"Of course" He rumbled quietly. Astute optics locking with intense childlike optics.

He then made his wish.

XxX

Omg…I am sorry if this was really bad…I was totally stuck with this chapter ^^; It hope it sounds ok…

If anyone has any ideas how I could improve this chapter plz help me! XD

Once thanks again for all the support you have all been giving me, its really helps ^^Please R&R. I would like to know what you think :D

(Once again sorry if it sounds like it should be sent to the pit) lol

If anyone would mind being a beta reader for me, cause I tend to miss things out in a haste to get all the ideas out of my head, lol. I would be glad and give you an energon cookie. (I will personally draw something for you ^^)


	4. Let it snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro and Paramount pictures**…lucky them! XD

This fan fiction was inspired by Hummergrey's and Tenshi of light21's fan fictions - which if you haven't read, you had better get reading XP.

Thanks for taking your time and reading this! *hug* Energon cookies for all!

Special thanks to **Tenshi of light21 **who is my Beta reader thanks *glomp*

**Story alert: **The Unbelievable, Dinawen.

**Favourite story: **Robdog.

**Review(s):**

**Jessie07: **Thanks!.

**Clifjumpersfangirl: **Hehe x3 thanks…I think 'Bee is the cutest 'Bot out there xD.

**Dzeniibby: **Aww…Thank you :D.

**Negimasamurai: **Soon I finish sixth form for Christmas and I hope I will be posting updates more frequently during those two weeks I have off. Thank you : ). Sure! I'll write and combine your chapters into my story ^^. I'll credit you of course x3.

**Saviour Angel: **Thank you very much, I am glad I pulled it off ok ^^.

**Transformers101: **Hehe thankies :P, just one little thing though (and sorry to dissapoint you) but there is no Yaoi/slash in this fiction. Just family/friend comfort ^^.

**StarSwoop: **Thanks! I am glad you liked it ^^.

**MISCrasyaboutfanfics: **Thank you 3. Well I plan of doing a Christmas special, which might be up on either Christmas eve or Christmas day ^^.

**Tenshi of light21: **Yay! I am glad to hear that ^^. Ahh…ok thanks about that, I'll have a look around xD. Thanks I am really glad you liked it : ) , I was so unsure at first, I was worried it sounded too sappy xD. Hell yeah! Imagine a nightmare like that lol. Thanks ^^.

**Laureas: **Aww..thanks :D. Hehe well that would be awesome *hug* thx ^^.

XxX

"Transformers" - Normal speech

'Transformers' - Radio (mostly Bee)

_Transformers _- Thoughts

::Transformers:: - Com-link

'**Transformers' **- Cybertronian

**A/N: **This is a Non-Slash fiction ^^.Me and **Tenshi of light21 **were talking about ideas for our fictions and this particular chapter contains ideas created from both of our minds : ).

(Note: This chapter is set roughly a month after the 'Nightmare' chapter.)

XxX

"Where's the runt? My processor is going to freeze before that youngling gets his aft here." Ironhide grumbled. "_Its fragging freezing…."_

The newest NEST base was further up north, in a remote part of Manitoba, Canada. The Autobots - save for Bumblebee, had never experienced the colder temperatures.

None of them were used to it, they were used to the scorching desert of Arizona. The temperatures here were dropping severely as winter came rolling along.

Some of the Autobots watched their human allies rush around, getting ready for the upcoming snowstorm, excitedly. Others were more wary, as none, apart from Bumblebee, really had any idea what to expect.

A gathering had formed, waiting for Bumblebee, the WitWicky's, Mikaela and the two dogs.

"There is nothing to freeze in your processor!" Ratchet growled at Ironhide's comment. The cold was making him very irritable. The other waiting 'Bots and humans were standing metres away from the medic, fearing for their safety from the unpredictable S&R Hummer.

Ancient peacock blue optics turned to stare at iced blue optics.

The humming of Ironhide's cannons began to fill the tense air. Making it worse was the gentle clinking of Ratchet tapping his favoured wrench upon his metallic hand.

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose-plates, cycling his vents, a cybertronian sigh. He locked his royal blue optics with his Medic and weapons specialist.

" Can we all just for one day go without any bickering?" The humming and clinking ceased.

"Sorry prime""Yeah…What he said"

A green Chevrolet Beat and a red/orange Chevrolet Trax pulled up alongside the Autobot commander. Both transformed simultaneously.

" Da Bumbler and his hooman possy betta get ere soon" Skids broke the silence. His servos wrapped around his chassis. Mudflap was next to him, mimicking his brothers actions to preserve heat.

Lennox looked up at the sky. An enormous dark cloud coming their way. It wouldn't be long before the Autobots finally felt snow.

He had learnt that _too_ much cold could be fatal to Cybertronian's, just like humans and other organic creatures. An immense exposure of the element could send them into stasis lock or even spark freeze. Ratchet had filled him in about spark freeze. It was a long, slow and painful way to off-line, so the medic had said.

Will had stopped his musing when he could hear the sounds of a purring muscle car. He faintly heard Ironhide mutter _hooray_. It wasn't long before he could see the Camaro, practically bouncing on its shocks. Bumblebee honked his horn in greeting before making a beeline to his commander. He skidded to a stop, smoke filling the air. The smell of burnt rubber lingered.

His two charges both opened the doors with huge grins plastered on their faces. They walked a few meters from 'Bee so he could transform. Dancing parts began to fill the sky before the young 'Bot was standing before the group.

The yellow mech scooped up his friends and set them on each shoulder. They began exchanging greeting with everyone before Optimus cleared his metallic throat.

"Where are your parents Sam?" He walked closer to 'Bee and the young adults.

"Umm…They should be here soon. I think 'Bee was excited to see everyone and …Well that's why we are here before them." He shrugged lightly

A shrill chirp sounded before Bumblebee looked at Sam. His radios produced slight static as the young mech found the sound byte he wanted.

' What'cha talkin' 'bout foo'' Mr T's booming voice echoed from Bumblebee's speakers.

"Yeah Sam, your foot was on that pedal." Mikaela said smirking.

"Fine! Ok I wanted to get here before my parents, but if 'Bee didn't want us going that fast he would have slowed."

The little disagreement had stopped when the sound of another engine could be heard by both humans. Bumblebee and the other Autobots had heard it minutes before.

The other car parked up besides the large group.

The WitWickys including the two dogs all got out of the vehicle.

"Sam! What have I told you about speeding?" Judy barked. Everyone had jumped slightly not expecting that as a greeting."Mum…Its wasn't me…believe me. It was 'Bee, he got over excited and that's why we were…err… speeding off…"Bumblebee after hearing that his human friend was blaming him warbled loudly, looked towards Judy waving his hands and shaking his head.

"You boys had better not do that again…Am I clear?". she glared at her son and 'Bee who had sheepish looks on their faces.

"Yes mum…Of course. How about I help you go unpack?"

'Yes ma'am!' Bumblebee played and saluted.

"Judy everyone is here, lecture Sam later." Ron tapped her on her shoulder, giving her the sparkling, blinged out leads of her two dogs. Unfortunately Ron had dropped Mojo's lead and the little Chihuahua went bounding and yapping towards a conversing Ironhide who was completely oblivious to the dogs approach. Bumblebee deposited the pair onto the floor.

"Mojo! No!" Sam and Mikaela had shouted in unison, running towards the dog. Both knew what the little creature was going to do.

'Oh…Hell no!' Came from Bumblebee's radio and he flipped his battle mask over his face-plates. One metal hand lifting one side of the yellow mask up, peeking out with a bright blue optic.

Ironhide after hearing the human teens shouts for their dog looked down towards them. _Mojo… _Then it clicked. The rodent. He heard and felt the warm lubricant pouring in his toe-plates.

"Gah!! It lubricated on me…Again!" The last bit was shouted. He lifted his foot into the air, shaking off the freezing up pee.

Mojo had yelped, running past Sam and Mikaela and back towards Judy.

"Oh god…He peed on you again…ummm…Mum! Mojo peed on Ironhide's foot. Tell him off."

Sam looked back up at the titanic black mech. In the background he could hear snickering coming from the Autobots and humans.

"If that rodent lubricates on _ME _again I swear to primus…" The GMC snarled, glaring at the dog who had peed on his foot.

He then had stormed off towards the firing range.

"Well at least he didn't blast him to nothing" Mikaela said wincing.

"Yeah…" Sam replied, relieved.

The group exchanged greetings with one another before the WitWickys and Mikaela were led off to their quarters to unpack.

XxX

"Finally…Freedom" Sam muttered. His hand linking with the young brunette's.

It had taken almost two hours for them to unpack and get their living spaces ready for their three week stay at NEST's Canadian base.

The two dogs were left behind, eating their meals and having a free-run of the place, while the WitWickys and Mikaela were heading towards the dinner hall.

"The blizzard's sure coming down" They heard one of the soldiers mutter to another.

"Its over two feet deep! I think the Autobots are outside as well." Another had said.

Curious, Sam and Mikaela had decided to see what all the fuss was about . Ron and Judy had met up with Maggie, Glen and John Keller on they way, all heading to the guest dinner hall. Samuel and Mikaela had raced back to their room and got dressed in more warmer clothing.

Now dressed in appropriate clothing, the teens made their way to the end of the hangar where they opened the large metallic door and looked outside. The landscape was covered in a blanket of white. Snow was at this point lazily falling down upon the frozen ground.

Funnily enough. Lennox was outside watching the snow and keeping an eye on the curious 'bots.

"Hey you two" He greeted. A rather large grin on his face.

"Hey Will" Both younger humans had replied, smiling.

"Watch the Autobots. They don't know what to make of the snow, although Bumblebee keeps throwing large snowballs at them." he paused before continuing. "I think they get it now, they must have surfed it up on the net."Bumblebee was crouching in the snow, a large ball of snow in his metallic hand. He waved to the three humans, his antennae rising upon noticing them. It was time to get Ironhide. The young mech snickered to himself. He could see his mentor conversing with Optimus, completely oblivious to the 'hunting' yellow mech.

Skids and Mudflap along with Jolt had noticed the younger mech's actions. Mudflap and Skids had Whooped and cheered him on, whilst Jolt had made actions of being dead. One servo running across his neck plating, his head lolling to one side and dimming his optics.

It didn't stop Bumblebee though. He threw the snowball and it hit the black mech dead in the back of the head.

The force of the snowball had made the mech almost lose balance but he regained his footing and turned to see his attacker.

Antennae and door-wings drooped.

'Run Forest run!' Blasted through the Camaro's speakers and the mech had spun round and bolted for safety, which happened to be Ratchet.

The youngest Autobot had never got there, as he had slipped on some black ice hidden under the white powder. With a muffled bang and a slight whining noise, the cadmium yellow mech was sprawled upon the snowy ground.

He made an 'eeping' sound when he could see the shadow of his doom cover the white ground a grey around him. He dared to look back and found Ironhide holding a ton of snow in his large arms. The ancient mech smiled, then dumped it all onto the yellow 'bot who was then covered in white.

"Serves ya right for trying to best me 'Bee" Ironhide gloated. Dusting his arms free of snow, he turned back towards an amused Optimus, whose battle mask was trying to cover his laughing visage.

"Amused Prime??" Ironhide questioned his younger friend and commander.

Sam and Mikaela and come to the friends rescue and were helping to dig him out.

"T-Thank-k-ss…" The yellow mech said. He winced slightly.

"BUMBLEBEE!!" The trio jumped at Ratchets angry roar.

His antennae shooting straight up. Bumblebee leapt up, shaking the snow from under his armour. Showering his two friends with cold, glittering powder.

'I'm soooooorrrry….I'm sooooooorrrrryyyy" I don't think I love you by Hoobastank poured from the sunny yellow 'bots radio.

The chartreuse medic began to make his way over to the young mech, however as soon as he took two steps Bumblebee had made a beeline for safety, which was now Optimus.

'Run Luke….run' Obi wan Kenobi's voice flowed out of 'Bee's speakers.

Sam and Mikaela began to run after the yellow mech laughing, but the neon yellow mech easily over took them, his favourite wrench in his metallic hand.

He threw the wrench.

Bumblebee had turned around to see how far his pursuer was from him when he saw the wrench. He ducked as it sailed over his head and time began to slow as the spinning metal was heading straight for the noble commander.

_Clang!_

It had hit the Autobot leader right in his groin-plates. It had caught Optimus by surprise as the blue and red mech had slipped and fell backwards into the snow. The impact had caused the snow and the humans to lift a few inches off the ground before landing again.

Sideswipe who has just transformed back into his sleek Corvette-stingray form was not lucky either. As he was standing near a rather tall fir tree. The tremor from Optimus' fall had shook the tree and a ton of snow came falling towards the silver mech in car form.

"Ahhh!…Frag! I can't see!" Yelped Sideswipe as he began to move slightly downhill due to the weight of snow on his gleaming hood.

He tried to brake, his tyres screeching, trying to get traction but no avail. He continued to roll downwards.

_Crash!_

Sideswipe had crashed into a large fir tree, more snow landing on his alt-form. He transformed. Luckily the snow had protected him from getting any damage besides a small scratch. He began to check himself over. Seeing that there was no damage save the scratch he began to climb back uphill.

Ironhide had helped Optimus back up who was rubbing his crotch-plating. He could hear laughter in the background. He turned to his weapons specialist who was chuckling quietly .

"Amused Ironhide?" Optimus muttered, embarrassed.

Sideswipe had got to the top and was heading straight to the group.

"What the slag was that for? I have a scratch on my chassis!" He grumbled. Sky blue optics narrowed at his commander.

"It wasn't my fault. Ratchet's wrench hit me in the interfac-Groin plating." He corrected himself, optics averted embarrassedly. He could hear Ironhide chuckle gruffly. He turned to face Ratchet, arms crossed.

"Ratchet. What was the meaning of throwing the wrench?" Optimus baritone voice questioned the medic.

"The little aft head-" He pointed at Bumblebee, who shrieked at being accused. "Used his vocal processor- when _he_ knows he shouldn't. Then bolts away from me."

Optimus cycled his vents.

"Bumblebee…I-" He was cut off from his lecture when two small snowballs hit the top on his leg armour. His optics brightened when he could see Sam and Mikaela throwing the offending snowballs from behind a little wall of snow.

"Fallback!" Sam screeched, leaping up with a laughing Mikaela and running towards Bumblebee.

'RETREAT!' Boomed from the young mech's radio. As the three began to run towards the fir trees for safety.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Shouted Skids as he grabbed a handful of glistening snow and throwing it at Ironhide, who had grunted before grabbing his own lump of snow. He began to chase Skids, but was pelted in the back of the head my another snowball.

"Dats what I call ninja powers!" Mudflap boasted. He leapt up from the ground and began his assault on the other Autobots.

It suddenly became chaotic as snowballs of all sizes were thrown back and forth, across the snowy grounds.

Optimus had been dodging flying snowballs here and there, laughing when the luminous coloured medic was bombarded by the red and green twins. He was glad to see that everyone was happy. It was hard to have a laugh around when war was at your doorstep. He hoped that more Autobots would arrive soon, so they could get to know the Earths inhabitants and call them friends.

He smiled when he could spy Bumblebee peeking out from behind a snow-covered boulder watching Sideswipe and Arcee who were throwing their own snowballs, unaware of the yellow mech. The last prime grabbed a handful of snow and threw it towards the unsuspecting scout…

XxX

I hope you like it ^-^

I had to rewrite it a few times to get it to sound right. Many thanks to Tenshi who Beta checked it for me and gave me inspiration ^^

I will have another chapter up on Christmas day :D

Plz tell me what you think?


	5. Its Christmasssss!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro and Paramount pictures**…lucky them! XD

This fan fiction was inspired by Hummergrey's and Tenshi of light21's fan fictions - which if you haven't read, you had better get reading XP.

Many thanks to _**Tenshi of light21 **_for being my beta reader *hugs*

(This is just a 'special' chapter especially for Christmas :D. It will be placed up in two parts…One half for today and the other for another day :D ) *Even though I am a few days late…Sorry! xD

"Transformers" - Normal speech

'Transformers' - Radio (mostly Bee)

_Transformers _- Thoughts

::Transformers:: - Com-link

'**Transformers' **- Cybertronian

**A/N: **This is a Non-Slash fiction ^^.

XxX

_Christmas eve at the NEST base in Manitoba…_

'OH! I wish it could be Christmas eveeeerrryday!'

"Bumblebee…I swear to Primus… If you don't shut off your radio right this second, I'm going to rip it out and weld it to your sorry aft!" Ratchet snarled loudly, finally losing his temper at the youngling mech. The said youngling had been playing a variety of Christmas songs for over an hour, and it finally wore away at his last nerve.

The radio immediately screeched to a halt as door-wings and antennae drooped at the unusually harsh scolding.

::But its Christmas tomorrow…He texted the huffed back. "Bah! I don't care about this so-called slagging 'Christmas!'"

He paused for effect before continuing, much louder this time. "All it is, is a time for humans to run around like their processors are severely glitching, getting themselves hurt and THEN bombarding me with new patients!.

::But the humans say it's a time for family…Its about their god's son who was supposed to be born on that very day, over two-thousand and nine years ago.::Ratchet snorted loudly. Irritated ocean blue optics locked with innocent aqua ones. Bumblebee had finally has enough of the older mech's crabby behaviour.

::I bet if our race had this 'Christmas' they would be rushing around like the humans do. At least they celebrate something magical in their lives that gives them hope!::Bumblebee then twittered very loudly.

_He's like our version of the humans Scrooge… _He thought, optics suddenly twinkling with slight amusement.

'Bah! Humbug!'

The snarling voice of Ebenezer Scrooge growled through the radio. He placed his hands on his yellow hip plating, door-wings buzzing back and forth. With one last whine the yellow 'Bot stalked away from the medic.

"You dare refer me to that grumpy old man from that fictional book! I-"

Before he could continue his rant the power in the Autobot base went out. Some of the 'Bots gave startled yelps, while others had shouted, shocked by the sudden change of colour.

The only thing that could be seen in the dark hangar was the colourful variety of burning blue optics.

"What the slag, I can't see a fragging thing!" Ironhide growled. He was walking towards the main light switch, when he had stepped on his so-called younglings toe plating. Bumblebee gave a pained yelp, his optics flashing bright. His lights on his chassis came on full beam, illuminating the dark interior of the hangar.

'Turn your lights on you moron!' The red Peterbilt from the movie 'Cars' yelled through the Camaro's speakers.

The youngling then had nursed his injured foot twittering slightly.

"Sorry 'Bee" Ironhide said gruffly. He voice didn't show much emotion but his illuminated faceplates certainly did. he briefly glanced at the yelloe mech's foot, but upon seeing

The Autobots all turned on their lights, looking to each other in confusion. The lights had never shut down before."Autobots. Make your way out of the hangar, we will find the humans." Optimus' commanding voice echoed over the quiet base.

The Autobots all headed out of the base, their own headlights were their only source of light. Their internal heaters switching to a higher temperature upon feeling the freezing night-time air.

"Well dis went swell" Muttered Mudflap poking his twin, who shoved him away with a huff.

"Ged away frum me foo'! " The green twin barked.

"Dumbaft Autobots…" Wheelie murmured with a roll of his own optics.

The colourful line of Autobots began to walk towards the main human hangar with Optimus in the lead. Arcee had slipped but was grateful when Jolt caught her hot pink coloured arm so she could straighten herself.

"Thanks Jolt" The femme smiled.

Bumblebee who had been walking alongside Ratchet, had looked at the chartreuse mech. The said 'Bot turned to glare at the yellow scout. Bumblebee picked his pace up, careful not to slip on any ice as he came in line with his commander, occasionally looking back at the medic.

The group of nine plus one Decepticon-turned-Autobot had made it to the main hangar and found that there was no power there, either. To make things even stranger, no human could be found. Worriedly they began to scan for the missing humans. They found nothing.

"What in the pit? Did they all leave us to freeze in this blasted base?!" Ironhide grunted.

"It would really seem like that ya know" Sideswipe replied to the black mech. The same look of confusion on his face-plates.

Optimus rubbed his face-plates. His optics flashed briefly when he looked down to find Bumblebee staring up at him. His com-link beeped.::If we are going to split up, please don't put me with 'The Hatchet'! He will turn me into scrap!::

::Perhaps it will teach you to not annoy him::

A squeak of despair sounded, all bewildered faces turned to look at the duo.

"Ok Autobots we will split up. Ironhide, sideswipe and Arcee, go to the north of the base and check all grounds. Mudflap, Skids and Wheelie, go to the east and search there. Ratchet and Jolt, search the west-"He faintly heard Bumblebee cycle his vents in relief and barley managed to keep the amusement from crossing his face or sounding in his words.

"Bumblebee and I will go check the south. Report to me as soon as you are finished, we will discuss it from there."With that the flamed Autobot leader started walking towards the south. Bumblebee followed after.

The rest of the group had also split into their three groups to hunt for the missing humans.

XxX

_Inside the abandoned hangar…_

As NEST's members had switched off all the power on the base, they had used the spare power generators, so the normally deserted hangar was the only room with electricity.

"I can't wait to see the faces on the big 'Bots." Lennox grinned, watching his four year old daughter approach him.

"Daddy! I drawed 'Hide" She giggled and showed Will a messy little picture of Ironhide's GMC alt-form. It was big, and black, and those marks at the bottom could be wheels…

A smile broke out over his face. "That's great sweetie! I am sure he'll love it" He picked her up, kissing her head.

Almost everyone on the base was there, even Simmons had decided to come.

The humans were rushing about everywhere getting the sparkling Christmas decorations up. In the corner there was a huge pile of wrapped up gifts from everyone to the Autobots.

"Turn the lights off I want to see how the Christmas lights look!" Judy had shouted to the soldiers. The lights went off and the Christmas ones on. The room was filled with many colours as the lights reflected off of the large disco balls and onto the hangar walls, illuminating them with splashes of vivid rainbow colours.

The humans all cheered upon seeing the decorated hangar.

It had taken a lot of thought (and money) to organise this party for the Autobots. But every human on the base knew they deserved it. They had saved the world twice with the added help of the humans.

Mikaela had walked up behind Sam, who was staring in awe at the hard work they had all done. She covered his eyes and whispered "Guess who". Aqua eyes twinkling with love.

"Mikaela" He replied and whirled round, slightly startled by her silent greeting, it had stopped however when his eyes moved lower, unable to ignore the seductive, low cut top she was wearing, even as his face turned a red that put tomatoes to shame.

"Sam-" She smirked, knowing where his eyes were. "Talk to my face, not my breasts."

Sam felt his cheeks glowing hot, however his embarrassment stopped when the beautiful brunette had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

They pulled away when Simmons wolf whistled loudly, glaring at their once-enemy who laughed in response. He walked towards the couple.

"How's the Hottie and the Resurrection-boy then?"

"Ok thanks." They both replied curtly, slightly amused with the nicknames.

Mikaela was going to ask how Simmons was until Sam had cut her out.

"S**t! We've left 'Bee's present in our room 'Kaela."

"Oops I guess we forgot.." She rubbed the back of her head, as her cheeks darkened prettily.

"I'll go and get it" Sam replied, turning to run towards the hangar.

Mikaela called out. "Sam! Make sure none of the Autobots see you!"

"Ok!" he waved over his shoulder and began running again.

"I bet they spot him" Simmons mumbled.

She glanced back. "I know. Perhaps I should have gone.

They both watched Sam's retreating figure exit the base…

XxX

I hope this was ok ^^The better and more interesting half will be up soon :D

Plz tell me what you think? *hug* I hope you all had a great Christmas also : )


End file.
